


Cubs and Dens

by the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throatz, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's dirty mag box has a false bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubs and Dens

Stiles has lots of reasons to be glad Derek has an actual bed now. There’s the obvious fact that making out on something soft and springy with actual sheets is way better than dodging Stiles’ gearshift in mid-grope. There’s the lack of waking up with a crick in his neck because no, a blanket strewn over a couple of wooden crates does not a good sleeping surface makes.

And then there’s the little box of naughty magazines that Derek keeps _under_ said bed.

So when Derek is out to see a man about a wolf and Stiles is whiling the afternoon away in Derek’s new bedroom, it’s only natural to reach under the bed for Derek’s porn stash. Derek’s scent clinging to the sheets is making Stiles’ mouth water, his laptop is too far away, and Stiles likes some visual stimulation with his hands-on private love sessions.

To Stiles, child of the internet that he is, Derek’s porn seems pretty tame. Apart from the hickeys it’s all softcore, pretty boys and girls showing some nipple and baring their throats at the camera. But Stiles is a supportive boyfriend who would never mock Derek for his (shockingly vanilla) taste in porn.

Besides, it’s pretty hot, in an understated way.

Stiles flips through the contents of the box. He’s seen most of these already – looked through them with Derek, actually. That was a fun time, even if Stiles had to spend the next week wearing a turtleneck everywhere. There are mostly back issues of _Neckz ‘N Throats_ , with one shy copy of _Marked_ at the bottom with half the pages ripped out.

(Through a set of circumstances Stiles would rather forget, he knows that Peter has a digital subscription to _Marked_ and has seen the issue in its entirety. The bits Derek tore out were… okay, hot, but kind of disturbing. Hard to tell whether the models’ faces were contorted in ecstasy or pain or both. Stiles got a very conflicted boner over it.)

Stiles puts the magazines down, trying to get them back in the original order, when something moves under his hand. Stiles frowns, and pushes the bottom of the box, which comes out.

A false bottom. To Derek’s dirty mag box. Fuck yeah. Stiles’ mouth contorts into a manic grin as he pries it away.

He does feel a brief pang of guilt, but dismisses it when he remembers that time when Derek went through his browser history. Payback’s a bitch.

~~

Stiles doesn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. He sits on the bed, erection pretty much gone, staring at a magazine titled _Dens and Cubs_.

The cover has a smiling guy in beta form with a baby in one hand and a pup in the other, with two older kids in beta form standing in front of him and a huge wolf staring red-eyed at the camera. Stiles wonders how they got past werewolf-induced lens flare.

The articles have names like _Best Den on a Budget_ and _Aching for Pups? 10 tips towards easier heats._ Maybe it’s a practical joke. The other possibilities are pretty terrifying.

The pages are worn, though, and Stiles starts leafing through it out of morbid fascination. There are a lot of cheerful little notes on where to buy sturdy  furniture and how to deal with teething werewolves. Even the article about heats is pretty dry and clinical, if surprisingly informative.

Then there’s a spread of what looks like werewolf families, all sitting and smiling. There’s the people from the cover, one with a bunch of stern-looking human adults surrounded by frolicking wolf cubs, one with a neat row of teenagers in various stages of wolfery holding younger kids.

The last page in the spread isdog-eared, and Stiles frowns before turning it.

The next picture is just two women, one blond and muscular, the other smaller and pale, looking at the camera with thoroughly human eyes.

 _Anna and Meredith have been together for six years now,_ the text says. _Anna doesn’t want to take the bite, and Meredith says she respects that. “I won’t say I don’t want pups,” Meredith says, looking at Anna and smiling. “But I can wait. Annie’s worth it.”_

_“I definitely want kids someday,” Says Anna, aged twenty-six. “Not right now, but when I do, they’re definitely going to be Meredith’s.”_

“Please tell me you’re not jerking off to that,” Derek says from the doorway.

Stiles, happily, manages not to jump. Well, not too much. Only a few of the magazines slide of the bed. ”Funny,” he says, “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Derek rolls his eyes, moving back to the bed. “I don’t jerk off reading parenting magazines,” he says, over-enunciating.

“That’s a relief,” Stiles says. He puts the magazines away and proceeds to make out with Derek, carefully not asking why Derek _does_ have a parenting magazine hidden under his bed.

Maybe Stiles is just vain, but he thinks Anna’s eyes kinda looked like his. He’s going to have to research that thing about heats.


End file.
